Out of Touch
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: Allison Reynolds has lost all hope of Shermer High's popular wrestling champion Andrew Clark asking her to prom. The days go by and there is still no sign of him asking the question. Will she be left dateless by the boy she loves or will he surprise her at the last minute? Andy/Allison & Bender Claire


_**Hey guys!**_

_**So here is another Breakfast Club fanfic for you all (I really should stop writing these, I've written waaay too many!)! I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As always, I do not own any of the characters in the Breakfast Club or the storyline. They belong to John Hughes.**_

_**Please read and review if you get the chance, guys! I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**RavenclawCookie**_

* * *

Prom night. Allison Reynolds groaned at the thought of herself standing beneath a hot spotlight, a sparkling floor-length dress draped over her shoulders, her usually shaggy mane of chestnut hair pinned back in a bun so tight her hair was beginning to throb. Make-up splashed over her face like a mask and she looked completely unlike her weird, kooky self…

She shook away the thought hastily, munching noisily upon her cereal sandwich. Shermer high's resident geek, Brian Johnson was sitting beside her at the lunch table in the school cafeteria, which was buzzing was famished students eager to wolf down their lunches. He watched as Allison gulped down her soda, scrunching up the metal can in her fist. His brow furrowed in concern; something was obviously bothering the girl. He shifted his seat closer to hers, placing his sandwich down on his carefully spread-out napkin.

"Allison, are you okay?" He asked looked at him slowly, her eyes caked in Kohl eyeliner, illuminating her auburn irises.

"Why?" She said sharply, her eyes darting round the room, avoiding Brian's own. "Nothing, you just seem a little worked-up." Brian shrugged, returning to his sandwich.

Allison sighed inwardly, her shoulders shrinking. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, having experienced second thoughts. She repeated this action several times before her words spilled from her mouth without warning, causing Brian to look round at her in surprise. "It's prom tomorrow." She wailed her hands falling into her lap.

Brian looked at her, setting his sandwich back down upon the table. "So?" He said with a casual laugh.

"I haven't got a date." She huffed, her kohl-rimmed eyes dull and empty. Brian tried his best to cheer her up; she was his best friend, after all. "Come on, _that's_ what's bothering you? Don't worry about it." He said, blowing it off as if it were nothing.

"Yeah but...well, I thought Andy might have asked me." She murmured sadly, her eyes passing over the untouched second sandwich on the table in front of her.

Brian's expression softened, his casual smile faded and a look of pity replaced it. "I'm sure he will. He might just want to surprise you." He suggested with a consoling smile.

"The Prom is tomorrow," Allison said sceptically, narrowing her eyes. "If he was going to ask me, he would have done it by now." She dropped her sandwich, no longer feeling peckish.

Brian didn't know what to say. He gave her a comforting look before turning back to his lunch.

* * *

Allison trudged towards her locker, her arms wrapped round a heavy stack of books. She set her books down upon the floor at her side, rummaging round in her back before her fingers closed around the tiny silver key. She inserted the key into the lock, turning it this way and that, before it finally opened with a crisp 'click'. She threw open the door of her locker, which slammed into the neighboring one with a loud metallic crunch. She tipped her books inside before ramming it shut, bombarding the cold sheet of metal with her forearm. She hunched her bag over her shoulder; turning to leave when, suddenly, she found herself face-to-face with Claire Standish. Standish's hair, as fiery red as a strawberry sunset was in a tidy bob, hanging just above her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink with elation and her eyes bright, sparkling with euphoria.

"Guess what?" Claire blurted, unable to contain her excitement.

"What?" Allison replied morosely. She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she wanted to give Claire the satisfaction.

Claire seemed oblivious to Allison's depression and pressed on with her answer. "John asked me to the prom!" She squealed excitedly.

Allison pretended to look delighted, her eyebrows raising in mock surprise. "Oh Claire….that's amazing!" She said, unable to quite rid her voice of the jealousy she felt.

Claire's excitement drained from her face and was instead replaced with a frown. "Ally, what's wrong?" She asked, resorting to Allison's nickname to help console her. Now that Claire had taken a closer look at the girl, she could see dullness in her mahogany-brown eyes.

Allison waved Claire's question away with a shake of her head. "Oh, it's nothing." She said, beginning to walk down the corridor towards the double-doors.

"Allison!" Claire protested, skipping after her. Once she had caught up, she placed a firm hand on her shoulder, spinning Allison round to face her.

"What?" Allison huffed, avoiding Claire's gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire said, placing her hands on her hips.

Allison could no longer keep her depression from Claire. "Andy still hasn't asked me to the Prom, and it's _tomorrow_." She said, almost yelling in frustration. She stressed the deadline, her desperation taking hold of her as she looked into the eyes of her friend.

Claire's expression softened into one of pity and confusion. "Oh, honey." She said, biting her lip in concern. "He must have a reason. I know he wouldn't want to go to the prom with anyone else." She said, placing a consoling hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I only hope you're right." Allison sighed, hitching her bag more securely upon her shoulder as it began to slide down her arm.

* * *

John Bender sprinted to catch up with Andrew Clark, rushing past kids who were eagerly making their way towards their next class. "Yo, Andy!" He cried, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Andrew turned, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Bender." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. His hand curled into a fist, which he bumped swiftly against Bender's own (whilst the criminal was still in mid-sprint) in a handshake of pure manliness. "What's up?"

Bender caught up with him, panting softly as his pace slowed to the same casual stroll Andy had taken up. "I asked Claire to prom.' He said proudly.

Andy raised his hand, anticipating a high-five from Bender, which Bender accepted. Their palms clashed together with a loud smack. "Awesome." He replied, grinning.

"Yeah. So what about you and Reynolds?" Bender asked curiously, referring to Allison. "You asked her yet?"

Andy shook his head, casting his eyes to the floor.

"What? I thought you'd have asked her the first chance you got!" Bender said, his brow furrowing.

A knowing smile slowly formed on Andy's face. "Hey, I got it covered. I thought I'd leave it until the last minute, so I could surprise her, you know?"

Bender nodded, a little uncertainly. "Well, you'd better hurry up. It's tomorrow. Claire told me Ally's getting worried. She thinks you aren't going to ask her." He informed his best friend.

Andy's eyes widened, his heart fluttering in panic. "What?!" He spluttered, his heart hammering in his chest. He mentally cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? "Damn, I knew I should have told her earlier!"

"It's okay man, just find her now, quickly. We've got a free period, anyway." Bender said casual, doing his best to try and soothe Andy's mood.

Andy nodded, inhaling deeply. "You're right. I've still got time." He said. He gave Bender one last look before he sprinted off in search of Allison.

* * *

Allison was sat in the library, her nose buried deeply in a book. She was disturbed by the sound of raised voices entering the room (the room where it had all happened - the memories of that fateful Saturday's detention came flooding back to her in an instant). She looked up from the book's yellowing pages and felt her heart rate increase with dramatic speed when she realized Andy was standing in front of her. Bender was lurking in the background, his fingers brushing spines of books along a dust-ridden bookcase.

"What are you doing here?" She asked darkly, her eyes returning to her book.

Andy's face fell. "Allison, I…" He began tentatively.

"Look, you don't have to say anything." She said, her eyes focused upon the page of her book, though she was not absorbing any of the words and had read the same line several times. "I know you don't want to go to the prom with me."

"Allison, no…" Andy said, shaking his head frantically.

"Yes." She snapped, throwing her book aside. "Look, if you didn't want to go with me, why didn't you just tell me? I thought you had finally gotten over your fear of appearing in public with me, but I was wrong, wasn't I?" Her eyes met his and it felt as if she was staring right into his soul.

Andy's heart plummeted at her words. "Of course I'm not scared of being with you, I don't give a damn what people think, Allison!" He protested, ignoring the impatient 'tut' from the nearby librarian.

"Save your breath, Sporto." Allison growled, grabbing her back and storming past him.

Andy stood, frozen, rooted to the spot, his blood running cold, her words echoing in his ears.

Bender grabbed Andy, who bore a defeated look on his face, and pulled him from the room. He slipped on his sunglasses before dragging Andy through the library doors.

"Come on." He murmured.

* * *

Prom night. At last, the long anticipated moment had arrived. Allison (dragged there against her will) and Claire burst through the doors of the school hall, the back of their hands freshly stamped by the sour and dateless girl crammed behind the tiny desk outside. Claire was dressed in a pastel-pink flowing dress that clashed perfectly with her hair, which was studded with pearls. She was clinging to an unusually smart-looking Bender who was grinning from ear-to-ear. A touch of hair-gel had smoothed his wild locks into a slightly more tameable position and a flock of badges were scattered across the breast of his suit jacket. _Still the same old John_, Allison thought with half a smirk.

Allison was wearing a floor-length navy sequined dress she had borrowed from Claire. Her shaggy mane of hair had been left free, flowing and crazy, a style Claire loathed for such an occasion but Allison had insisted upon. The dress made her feel like a fool and she was exceedingly glad the disco lights in the hall were so dim. Strobes flashed across her vision and she groaned audibly as Claire dragged her over to a free table. The others were occupied by groups of teenagers, already sucking back on glasses of punch.

Together, the three of them drew up chairs and began chatting. However, Allison didn't feel in the mood and barely contributed to the conversation.

Brian Johnson joined them after several minutes of mindless chatter (an activity Allison did not bother to take part in, and simply left Bender and Claire to it), wearing a checked grey and black suit that Allison thought suited him remarkably well. Just like the Basket Case, the Brain had also arrived at the prom alone. He settled himself beside her, bearing a sympathetic smile when he became aware of Andy's absence at the table.

Before long, Claire grabbed Bender by the hand and pulled him over to the dance floor, where they stood, swaying gently to the music amongst other starry-eyed couples.

"Want to dance?" Brian suggested, not expecting a particularly positive reply considering Allison's mood.

Allison turned, forcing a grateful smile and shaking her head. "Sorry, Brian. I'm just not in the mood." She murmured, her voice barely audible over the blaring music.

Brian shrugged, giving her a small smile. "I'm off to see what they've got at the buffet. Be back soon." He said, before vacating the area clumsily, tripping over his laces as he went.

Allison sighed, not even bothering to acknowledge Brian's temporary farewell. She sipped her drink lightly; It didn't feel right as the tart liquid slid down her throat. It felt wrong. Out of place - and so did she. She discarded her glass and sat hunched in her seat, her hands in her lap.

"Fancy a dance?" A second voice proposing the same question sounded from behind. Allison whirled round.

_It was Andy._

She was momentarily mesmerized by him: His hair was combed and neatly parted and he wore a pristine tuxedo Allison supposed was brand new; bought specially for this occasion. A rose protruded from his jacket pocket and his blue eyes smiled apologetically, pleading for forgiveness.

Allison was speechless. She watched as Andy extended his hand for her to take. She pondered for a moment, unsure whether to accept his invitation before she slipped his hand into his, overwhelmed by the sudden love she felt for the boy. They glided over to the dance floor, Andy's hand resting gently upon her slim waist. Her eyes traveled to where Claire and Bender where swaying in each others arms. She caught Bender's eye and giggled as the Criminal winked mischievously. She rested her head upon Andy's shoulder, closing her eyes and allowing herself become lost in the music.


End file.
